Raven
by Alexis4
Summary: Shawn Michael's world is about to be turned upside down by a dark hair woman from another time. See my profile for Disclaimer
1. Raven

*AUTHOR'S NOTE I have been a very bad girl and neglected this story for a long time. Over the next few days/weeks I will be updated the story. Don't expect any brand new chapters just yet. First, I need to revise what I had already posted for when I went over them I found errors I had made and other parts that I just didn't like. I hope you enjoy the revisions I am making and the new chapters that I will be adding as soon as possible. I'm going to try and put up the revised chapters tonight if possible so that we may move on in the story as quickly as possible. If you have just found this story for the first time I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Now . . . on with the show.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Raven  
  
Allow me to take a moment to introduce myself. I was born long ago in what is now Ireland. I don't remember the year of my birth but it was long before the ancestors of the British invaded our lands. My name was Briana born to Morgan daughter of Connor and an anonymous foreigner who raped my mother as his clan attacked our village fathered me. The nature of my conception was marked for all to see when I was born with blue eyes and ebony hair instead of the red hair and green eyes of my mother. My mother raised me and loved me despite the violent act that had impregnated my mother. I passed the days of my childhood pleasantly enough though some of the members of my clan were made uneasy by my long dark hair. Some whispered that a child born as the result of an evil act could only by nature be evil. Still, my mother ignored them and we were happy.  
  
My happiness was short lived. In my 19th year I caught the eye of a being that would forever change the course of my life. It happened during the spring celebrations. My clan feasted as it did every year at that time paying tribute and giving thanks to our gods and the spirits of the forests for the blessings bestowed upon us. As my clan danced and ate and drank my mother bid me to fetch more firewood but cautioned me not to go too far into the woods. I began to gather the wood at the edge of the clearing. I never even heard him coming.  
  
I was attacked from behind, a cold hand slapped over my mouth before I even had the chance to scream and was dragged deeper into the woods. I struggled but my captor held me tightly as he dragged me into the night. Finally, we stopped and I heard a voice in my ear, "If you scream, I will snap your neck. Do you understand me, girl?"  
  
I nodded and the hand moved away and I was turned to face my attacker. I gasped at the mere sight of him. I had never seen anyone more beautiful. He was young, tall and broad shouldered and his eyes glittered an eerie green in the moonlight. Light brown hair fell past his shoulders and his face had a fine straight nose and a strong jaw line.  
  
"W-who are ye?" I stammered, "What do ye want?"  
  
"You," he replied pleasantly never releasing his hold on my arm. His answer frightened me and I struggled only to be brought up against his hard body. "Look at me!" he snapped and against my will my eyes snapped up to look into his. My struggles ceased as I found myself unable to move or to even look away. To this day I curse him for taking away my ability to fight though in his own way I guess he didn't want to hurt me more than necessary. His grip became gentle and he stroked my hair taking several strands between his fingers. "I've been in your lands for decades and never have I seen someone with your coloring. It's absolutely striking. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew I had to have you." I trembled, my mind screamed for me to fight, but my limbs wouldn't obey.  
  
Tears fell from my eyes as he kissed my lips and I shivered because they were so cold. He brushed away my tears with a smile. "Don't cry. A new world awaits you." He brushed my hair to the side and leaning down kissed my neck, "You are beautiful, Briana," he told me softly.  
  
Before I had the chance to even wonder how he knew my name I felt him bite my neck, breaking the skin and to my terror he began to drink my blood. I was frozen unable to fight or to scream and my knees buckled and the only thing that held me up was his strong arm behind my back.  
  
I don't know how long he drank from me before he pulled away and lowered me with surprising gentleness to the ground. I cried softly knowing that I was about to die. I shivered from blood loss.  
  
"Please," I begged, "I'm so cold."  
  
"Sshh," he whispered, "It is almost done."  
  
I watched in fascinated terror as he bit into his own wrist noticing for the first time the two sharp fangs in his mouth. I turned my head as he held his bleeding wrist to my lips. "Drink," he commanded gently, "You've been brave now take what you need to live."  
  
I moaned as the blood dripped into my mouth and a raging thirst seized me and I clamped onto his wrist drinking as quickly as I could. I never tasted anything so sweet in my life. I knew that what I was doing was sickening but I was enjoying it too much to stop. I cried out as he pulled away suddenly holding his wrist with his good hand. I watched with wide eyes as his wound healed before my eyes.  
  
I cried out again as a sharp pain ripped through my stomach and curled in on myself sobbing. The creature knelt beside me and brushed my hair from my face. "The pain will pass in a few moments. Your body is dying and you will be reborn as a child of darkness."  
  
He was true to his word and several minutes later the pain lessened then stopped all together. The last thing that I was aware of was his face above me, and his gentle voice telling me to sleep that we would talk later.  
  
It suffices to say that I've survived long centuries and watched the rise and fall of entire empires. It was now the year 2003 and I was lonely. In all my centuries of my life I had never made another like myself. Until now. My heart was cold and dead until I saw him.  
  
I've watched him from the shadows for months. I stalked him intending only to make a meal of him but the more I played my game of cat and mouse the more I came to respect him. I admired his come back and his courage in getting back in the ring. And his eyes . . . something in those blue depths captured me and enslaved me. My plans quickly changed. I would taste his blood, yes, but he would be so much more than prey. I would make him mine for eternity.  
  
Shawn Michaels haunted my dreams and my every waking moment. I could not live without him. I would not. I waited until RAW was over hiding in the shadows of the parking lot. Shawn was always the last to leave mostly because he liked to talk to the wrestlers that he was friendly with. At long last my heartbreaker emerged walking casually across the cement floor of the parking garage on the way to his car. The others were long gone. I would wait no longer. I moved silently towards him using all my cunning and stealth and yet somehow he heard me. Shawn turned ready for a fight and then relaxed when he perceived that it was only a woman.  
  
Shawn laughed when he saw me, "You scared the hell out of me, ma'am."  
  
"I'm sorry," I said simply closing the distance between us.  
  
Shawn rubbed the back of his neck and I smiled. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about me made him nervous. Very perceptive, but it would do him no good. "You know it's dangerous for a woman to be out here at night by herself. You should be more careful."  
  
It was my turn to laugh. "I can take care of myself," I replied softly moving even closer, "It is you who should be more careful." I did not give him time to contemplate the meaning of my words but grabbed his arms pulling him towards me. I sank my fangs into his neck and moaned as his blood gushed into my mouth. Memories of his life filled my mind, flashing images, remembered emotions, and in those moments I knew Shawn better than he knew himself. He struggled futilely against me but I allowed him to struggle. I would never have deprived him of that right. I drank until he was near death and then drew back sinking to the ground with my heartbreaker cradled in my arms.  
  
His breath was shallow and he was shivering from the blood loss. He had only minutes left. Shawn looked up at me blue eyes filled with suffering. "What are you doing to me?" he whispered his strength gone.  
  
"I'm giving you the gift of eternity, my love," I answered gently, "Be brave, my darling, your suffering is almost over," So saying I bit into my wrist allowing my ancient blood to flow and pressed my bleeding wrist to his lips as my maker had done over a thousand years ago. "Drink," I bade softly, "Drink and leave behind all mortal suffering."  
  
Shawn fought the temptation of the blood bravely but honestly at this point he had no choice. The urge was too strong to resist. Hesitantly at first then with more zeal he drank of my blood and I gave it to him freely. I pulled my wrist away and drained him again and again offering my blood. I did this several times to make him strong.  
  
Finally, I pulled away too weak to give him more and waited. Just as it had been with me his body convulsed as he changed and he cried out in agony. I tightened my grip on his writhing body. "Sshh, my love, don't be afraid. It is only your body that dies. It will pass quickly, I promise, and then eternity is yours."  
  
At long last the convulsions ceased and he relaxed in my arms exhausted. His eyes fluttered sleepily. "Who are you?" he whispered with the last of his strength.  
  
I hesitated a moment before answering, "I am known as Raven but you may call me as I was known when I was mortal. Call me Briana."  
  
"Briana," he repeated before succumbing to his exhaustion.  
  
I gathered him in my arms and stood wishing to get my newborn childe to the safety of my home. I carried him with preternatural swiftness through the night much faster than mortal eyes could have followed. When I reached my home I carried him through the halls to my chamber, which had no windows where he would be safe from the sun's rays. One day he would be strong enough to withstand the light but that day would not be for several centuries. I lay down beside him laying my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as well. I was tired from the task of making him and would need to feed when I woke.  
  
I knew I would need all my strength to answer the questions that he would have and I knew that for some of those questions I had no answers. 


	2. Rebirth

CHAPTER 2: Rebirth  
  
My eyes snapped open and the first thing I was aware of was the horrible pain that was slowly ripping my insides apart. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and then a seductive voice whispered soothingly in my ear.  
  
"Relax, my love, you are safe and it is only the hunger that causes you pain."  
  
I turned my head and found myself gazing in the eyes of the woman from the parking garage. Strangely, I felt no fear. A memory popped into my head in answer to my unspoken question. "Briana," I gasped as another spear of pain tore through my stomach, "What's wrong with me?". My hand went to my neck to find the skin smooth and perfect with no remnant of the previous night's attack.  
  
"You are hungry," she told him simply, "I can help you with that."  
  
She pulled me to her and I did not resist fascinated by her every move and word. Gently, she pushed my head to her neck, "Drink, my darling, you know what to do."  
  
Even now I don't know how I knew but I did. I opened my mouth wide and sank my teeth into the soft skin of her neck. I moaned as her blood filled my mouth and with each swallow the pain eased. Somewhere in my mind a little voice was screaming that this was wrong . . . and I should be repulsed by my actions, but I didn't care. Nothing had ever tasted this good.  
  
I don't know how long she let me drink but it wasn't long enough for soon she was pushing me away and I watched in awe as the bite marks on her neck healed fast enough for me to see the wound close and the skin knit back together.  
  
Something clicked in my mind and for the first time the truth really sank in. I had drunk her blood. And I had enjoyed it. Loved it even. "Oh my God," I whispered finding myself suddenly on the other side of the room, "Oh God," I whimpered again launching myself towards the large mirror on her dresser.  
  
For the first time I felt fear as I saw the changes in my appearance. My skin was pale and my blue eyes, which had always held a sparkle, now glittered with an iridescent light. Finally, I realized that my incisors had elongated to form razor sharp fangs. I nearly fainted with the shattering realization that I was no longer human. My knees buckled but she was there catching me before I hit the floor and carrying me back to bed. My mind reeled. She was so much smaller than I but carried me as if I weighed no more than a feather.  
  
She . . . Briana . . . placed me on the bed again and then backed away almost respectfully. "Please," she began softly blue eyes pleading, "I know that it is frightening at first but do not be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."  
  
I bit my lip. To my embarrassment I felt a tear slide down my cheek and wiped it away angrily only to freeze when I looked down at my hand and that saw that my "tear" had been made of blood.  
  
"Our kind can only cry blood tears," Briana whispered, "A vampire's life is drenched in blood. It is what keeps you alive."  
  
"But I'm not alive am I?" I retorted bitterly.  
  
She shook her head raven tresses cascading down her shoulders, "No, you are not. You are a vampire. We are the damned."  
  
"Why?" I asked simply.  
  
"I have been alone longer than you can possibly imagine," she replied her own eyes filling with blood tears; "Once I saw you I could not bear it any longer. I had to have you." Briana took a step forward and extended one hand to caress my cheek. I did not pull back. Somehow it seemed that to pull back would be horribly wrong. "I made you so that I could have a companion. I wanted someone who was worthy of the blood to share eternity with."  
  
"And I'm worthy?" I asked finding myself being lulled by the continuous motion of her hand against my cheek.  
  
"Yes," she answered without hesitation, "I admired your strength and determination. Your comeback touched me. Many would never have attempted such a thing," Briana sat down next to me and now ran her hand through my hair, "You posses a strength . . . a fire . . . I was like a moth to a flame," She took one of my hands in hers, "But most of all it was your kind heart that won me over. It was the sadness you felt when your friend Hunter betrayed you. I would have killed him for that but you did not wish for him to die. I had to have you, my Heartbreaker."  
  
I shook my head, "I'm not the Heartbreaker anymore. He died four years ago."  
  
Briana smiled, "No, not really. He lives inside you. He is part of the fire that no one can put out. Perhaps experience and the passing of time have tempered him but he still lives inside you. He always will."  
  
I said nothing. What could I say? I was feeling too much to find the right words to express myself after everything that had happened. She smiled again as if she understood. Slowly, giving me every chance to pull away, she leaned forward and kissed me. Her lips were soft like velvet and she kissed me with such tenderness that I melted and kissed her back running my fingers through her hair and even pulled her closer to me.  
  
Briana responded passionately lacing her fingers through my hair suddenly deepening the kiss before pulling quickly away. With a start I realized that I was fully aroused and looked back up at her with astonishment. She laughed and it was husky and heartfelt and I decided that I liked the sound of it. There was sadness in her eyes that told me that she did not laugh much. "That stuff about vampires being unable to have sex is bullshit," she told me still laughing, "You will find that a great deal of the myths about our kind are just that . . . myths," She kissed me again quickly before standing up, "But that can wait. When we make love I want you to be sure that you want it, Shawn," she squeezed my hand, "You are confused right now and I will not take advantage of that. Now come," she beckoned pulling me to my feet, "It is time that you learned to hunt."  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Here's number 2. R/R. 


	3. Only the Best

CHAPTER 3: Only The Best  
  
I will not soon forget the surprised look on Shawn's face when I produced a pair of leather pants and a white silk shirt for him to wear. "Put these on," I said laying them out on the bed, " Your clothes are bloodstained and dirty. You cannot go out like that. These new clothes should fit perfectly."  
  
"Uh . . . how did you know what size I wear?" Shawn asked running a hand through his hair nervously.  
  
I smiled. He was so cute. "You are a wrestler, my love, the announcer gives your height and weight every time you wrestle. Besides," I continued with a sheepish grin, "Once I decided that I was going to take you, I . . . uh . . . took a stroll through your closets to see what size you wear."  
  
Shawn frowned, "You went through my closets."  
  
I nodded, "I apologize for the intrusion into your privacy but I wanted to be able to provide you with a few necessities until we could retrieve your possessions." I waited nervously. I was amazed at how afraid I was that he would be angry with me.  
  
Shawn shook his head before walking back over to the bed and picking up the silk shirt. "This must have cost a fortune," he said rubbing his thumbs over the material.  
  
"I wanted only the best for you," I replied sincerely, "I am very wealthy and can afford such things."  
  
Shawn sat down on the bed putting his head in his hands. After a long moment he lifted his head enough to look at me. "I don't know what to think. Everything is happening so fast and now . . . now you want me to . . . hunt? I'm supposed to go and drink someone's blood. How am I supposed to live with the fact that I have to kill to live?"  
  
My heart ached at the pain reflecting in his blue eyes. In a moment I was kneeling in front of him and took both of his hands in mine. "But you don't have to kill, Shawn. Not if you don't want to." I waited until his eyes had focused on mine, "I will teach you. It is possible for a vampire to take only a little from his victims." Releasing one hand I grabbed his chin gently, "But if you do decide to kill never kill the innocent. Just like the vampires of Anne Rice, if we wish to keep our sanity through the centuries we must kill only the Evildoer. If you take the lives of the innocent your own conscience will turn against you and you will go mad."  
  
Shawn shuddered and pulled my hand away from his chin and squeezed it tightly, "But how will I know?"  
  
"I will show you. You have powers now that you never dreamed of. I will teach you to use them. Trust in me, my heartbreaker, I will teach you to be strong."  
  
Shawn nodded slowly and stood taking the silk shirt in his hands. He took off his filthy HBK t-shirt. He paused and looked over at me blushing.  
  
I laughed. Sometimes I forget about the mortal notion of modesty. I have been alone so long that modesty means little to me. "I'm sorry," I told me still laughing, "I forget. It has been so long. There are several pairs of boots in the closet. I will be waiting in the hall when you're ready."  
  
Shawn laughed now too, "Thanks. I'll be right out."  
  
I left him to himself closing the door behind me. Several minutes later the door opened and I nearly gasped at the vision standing before me. I was right. The clothes fit perfectly. My fledgling had chosen knee length black leather boots adding two inches to his height. The leather pants hugged his legs and accentuated the curve of his ass. The silk top emphasized the broadness of his shoulders and as he had only buttoned it half way his muscular chest was exposed providing the most sinful temptation.  
  
"Sh-shall we go?" I asked trying to curb my rising lust.  
  
Shawn raised an eyebrow, "I think that maybe you should change first. Your clothes are kinda dirty too."  
  
I looked down at myself and it was my turn to blush. Indeed I could not leave the house looking like this. "You're right. Excuse me I will be but a few moments." I disappeared back into the bedroom and when I emerged I couldn't help but notice that now he was the one staring. I had chosen a baby-blue shirt with a plunging neckline. The bell sleeves hung loosely down my arms and the shirt left much of my midriff bare. I wore a black leather mini skirt and finally knee-length black leather boots with four- inch heels.  
  
"You look beautiful," Shawn said running his appreciative eyes over me.  
  
"Thank you," I replied feeling almost shy under his appraisal. "Well, if you're ready we should go."  
  
Shawn nodded and I led him through the hallways and out into the adjoining building where I kept my cars. I thought a moment and decided on the cobra.  
  
"Whoa," Shawn whistled, "You have a lot of cars, lady."  
  
I grinned, "Like I said, I am wealthy. Besides, I am harder to track if I drive a different car all the time."  
  
Shawn regarded me quizzically and I shrugged, "A vampire can never be too careful, Shawn."  
  
Shawn nodded though I knew he did not understand. We climbed into the car and I started it maneuvering it out of the garage and into the night. 


	4. Bars and Vampires

CHAPTER 4: Bars and Vampires  
  
It was not until we were driving through the night away from street lights that I noticed it. I had been too distracted before. It was pitch black out and I could see everything clearly. Colors were brighter, each object took on a distinct shape, and every aspect of the night had its own inherent beauty. Briana must have noticed the rapt expression on my face because she looked over at me and spoke.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked softly, "I remember when I was newly made. I was entranced by everything around me. Soon you will discover your other gifts. The blood I gave you will make you strong."  
  
"It's amazing," I replied just as softly, "What else can I do?"  
  
She shrugged, "Your sense of hearing and touch will have increased as well as your physical strength. The weakest vampire has the strength of ten men. You will be able to move faster than the mortal eye can follow. I will teach you to levitate. And all vampires are telepaths."  
  
I nodded feeling slightly dizzy at the implications of it all. I tried to distract myself by asking another question, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Scattered throughout the world there are places where vampires gather. These places are similar to what humans call bars. Ironically these vampire bars are the safest places for mortals to be."  
  
"Why is that?" I asked confused.  
  
"It is forbidden to kill in these establishments," Briana replied, "There are mortals there who are willing donors and if people were to start turning up dead it would bring unwanted attention to our kind."  
  
"I don't know if I can do this," I whispered closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the headrest.  
  
"You must," Briana reminded me gently, "A vampire's embrace does not have to be painful for the victim. If it was only painful why would mortals volunteer to give us their blood?"  
  
Any reply that I might have made died in my throat as we pulled into a parking lot. Briana opened her door and climbed out waiting for me to do the same. To my shame I found myself unable to move. Briana simply came around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. "Come, my heartbreaker," she coaxed holding out her hand, "Trust in me. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."  
  
Slowly I reached out and took her hand and climbed from the car. It was dark where we were, not a single street light but that didn't matter. I could see without such things now. I studied the brick building before us. "This is it?" If so, I wasn't impressed.  
  
Briana laughed, "Wait until you get inside. We must maintain a degree of discretion. We do not want our presence to be known by all." We started to walk towards the building but she stopped several yards from the door. "I must ask something of you," she said soberly, "I know that I told you that you may call me by my mortal name but while we are in the company of others of our kind you must call me Raven."  
  
"Why?" I didn't understand.  
  
Her blue eyes narrowed as she struggled for words. "The use of that name would bring unwanted attention to me."  
  
I still didn't understand but I could see how important this was to her. "Whatever you say . . . Raven."  
  
"Thank you. Now," she lifted her chin, "Follow me and stay close."  
  
It was like stepping into a new world. Red spotlights, a strobe light on the dance floor and other flashing colors assaulted my new senses. I gasped and instinctively drew closer to my maker. I felt her arm around me, her long ebony hair sheltering me from the harsh lights and her lips were against my ear causing me to shiver. "Give it a moment, Shawn. Your eyes will adjust." Again I was struck by the notion that top of Raven's head barely touched my shoulder and yet it was I that she held protectively.  
  
I forced myself to look up and slowly the lights became less intimidating. I slowly relaxed and looked around. The room was split into multiple levels and on the first level was a large dance floor filled with gyrating bodies. Somehow I could pick out the vampires. They were different than the mortals here. Their skin had a certain sheen to it and their eyes glittered in the shadows. They smelled different as well.  
  
"You will always be able to recognize our kind," Raven whispered, "Be wary of those that you do not know."  
  
Raven led me to the bar and no sooner than we were seated than we were approached by two females both blondes and very beautiful. "Well, Raven, what have we here?" The taller of the two purred, her eyes roaming my body lustfully.  
  
The other female chuckled, "He couldn't be yours now could he? You, who have never made another of our kind."  
  
"Maybe I changed my mind, Celeste," Raven's tone was cold, "It is no concern of yours."  
  
The taller one cocked her head green eyes glittering mischievously, "Really, Raven, no need to be rude. At least introduce us to your fledgling."  
  
Raven sighed, "Very well. Celeste, Anastasia, this is Shawn. Shawn," she waved her hand at the two blonde vampires.  
  
  
Anastasia leered at me and I felt like a piece of meat. "Nice to meet you, Shawn," she cooed, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Maybe it was Raven's tense and cold behavior towards these two creatures or perhaps merely the fact that the tall one's voice was grating on my nerves but I shook my head, "No, thank you. I'm fine where I am."  
  
The frowned and Celeste moved closer. "That's not very nice," she scolded her hand flashing forward to take hold of my chin.  
  
The contact ended abruptly when Raven snarled and before I knew what was happening Raven was holding Celeste by the throat, the creature's feet were several feet off the ground. "Never lay your hands on him again," Raven warned before shoving Celeste towards Anastasia, "Keep better reign on your fledgling, Anastasia, lest I not be in such a pleasant mood next time."  
  
Anastasia dragged Celeste away glaring angrily over her shoulder. Raven merely shrugged, "I have never liked either of them." She stood. "Now, stay here. I will be back in a moment.  
  
I had not been waiting more than five minutes when she returned with two mortals, one a female with pale skin and glorious auburn hair, the other a handsome male with brown hair, in tow. Raven reached out and took my hand, "Come with me."  
  
The four of us made our way through the crowd to the back of the club where Raven opened a door that led to a private room. Raven beckoned the brunette to come to her. "Watch and learn, my childe," she whispered to me as she took the male in her arms. She gazed into his brown eyes for a moment before lowering her head and sinking her fangs into his neck.  
  
He moaned, not with pain but pleasure, and Raven held him close as she fed. The boy's knees buckled and she withdrew, picking him up and carrying him to a couch. She bit her finger allowing a few drops of blood to spill over the wound. "Our blood will heal the puncture wounds," she told me her voice husky. She turned to me. Her face was flushed and her eyes flashing. "Now, it is your turn. Come here, girl," she bade and the girl did so without hesitation. "Now be gentle, Shawn. Listen to her heart. You will see her thoughts and she yours. You can entrance her and she will know only pleasure."  
  
Swallowing hard, I took the girl into my arms and as Raven had with the boy, gazed into her eyes praying to God if he could still hear me that I would not hurt her. As gently as possible I sank my fangs into her neck and we both moaned with the pleasure. I concentrated on her heartbeat as Raven at instructed and somehow I knew when I had taken enough. I pulled back and the girl collapsed against me.  
  
I stood unmoving; my mind was in such an uproar that I couldn't think. All I knew was the residual affects of taking blood and was beside myself with pleasure. I felt stronger and more alive than I ever had.  
  
Rave took the girl from my arms laying her on a large armchair and healing the girl's wounds just as she had with the boy. Raven came to my side, "It is a lot, I know," she told me stroking my hair, "As we feed we experience the life of those we feed on. It is this that makes eternity worth living."  
  
I looked down at her and impulsively I lowered my lips to hers claiming her as she had me when she had given me the blood. Raven moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me back. I wanted more but Raven pulled back tenderly brushing my hair back from my face. "My Heartbreaker," she smiled lovingly.  
  
I opened my mouth but no words come out. I couldn't get my thoughts to focus. All I could feel was the pleasure. Raven kissed my cheek, "Come, my love, let's go home. You are just overwhelmed. A little quiet will help clear your mind."  
  
I allowed her to lead me and something in me snorted in contempt at how much following I seemed to be doing lately. I had never been a follower and my new position unnerved me somewhat. What was happening to me? When we reached the car I placed my hand on her arm, "Can I drive?" I asked needing to control something with a sudden desperate need.  
  
She cocked her head but nodded handing me the keys, "If you are sure that your head is clear enough."  
  
"I'll be fine," I assured her, "I-I need to drive."  
  
I calmed down a bit as I started the car and backed out of the parking lot and began to head back the way we came. It unnerved me how I knew exactly where to turn.  
  
"Vampires have photographic memories," Briana told me, "For some, mortal memories fade away. But a vampire remembers everything from the moment of his rebirth with crystal clarity."  
  
I refer to her now as Briana and it really was like she was a different person now. She was more relaxed with none of the fierceness I had seen her display at the club. Her words made me think. What of my friends? My career? What would they think had happened to me?  
  
I didn't voice my thoughts. I think I was too afraid of the answers. I drove us the rest of the way home in silence. I parked the car and handed her the keys. Wordlessly I climbed out and left the garage instinctively finding my way outside. It was a warm night and I stood alone with my eyes closed letting the breeze ruffle my hair.  
  
Briana watched me but did not attempt to intrude. She walked quietly to the front porch of her house and sat in a chair waiting for me. I wanted to take a walk but suddenly I was afraid to be out of her sight. Damn this new insecurity was becoming annoying.  
  
I sighed. I didn't want eternity if it meant the end of everything I was. 


	5. Request

CHAPTER 5: Request  
  
It broke my heart to see his pain. I should have anticipated this. Shawn had been leading a happy life. He had the respect of his colleagues and was living his dream. I had taken that from him. My heartbreaker was lost in his own fears and no matter how much he had gained it could never replace what was forever lost to him.  
  
I wanted so much to go to him. The urge to take him in my arms and comfort him was overwhelming. But I stayed where I was afraid of how he would receive me now that he had begun to understand what I had done.  
  
Finally, he turned and walked towards me and I couldn't help but notice the grace of his stride. His natural agility and beauty had been increased ten fold when I had given him my blood. Shawn was simply glorious. He stood before me his expression sober and determined.  
  
"I need to do something," he said, "There's someone I need to speak to. I can't leave it like this. I have to let him know what happened to me."  
  
Unknowingly he projected the name of the person to me telepathically. Kevin Nash. I sighed. Kevin Nash meant the world to Shawn. But I didn't know if I should allow this. "Shawn," I paused choosing my words carefully before I continued, "I don't know if that's a good idea. The world must never know of our existence. Yes, they may speculate and write books and make movies but they must never have any proof. Think of your friend, Shawn, what will he think?"  
  
"What will he think if I just disappear?" he countered his eyes flashing angrily, "I don't give a damn about the world. They can go to hell. But, I will not let Kevin think that I am lying dead in a gutter somewhere." My heartbreaker hesitated and seemed to be preparing himself, "I don't need your consent. I'm going to do this with or without it."  
  
This was another thing I should have predicted. Shawn would not follow me blindly. He was the type to think for himself. This of course was part of the reason that I had chosen him. Shawn had been so compliant and quiet since I had made him that I had forgotten how proud and stubborn he could be. It seemed that the initial shock was over and he would now assert himself.  
  
"Trying to stop you would be pointless," I sighed knowing I was beaten. I could never deny him anything that was so important to him. "I will however go with you."  
  
I could see Shawn bristle. "I don't need a baby sitter."  
  
I held up a hand, "Before you get too indignant, listen to me. I know you are not helpless, Shawn. But you are so newly born as a vampire and there is so much I have yet to teach you. Please don't argue with me. I only want to know that you are safe."  
  
Shawn considered then nodded. "I want to go to him tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" Now this was unexpected.  
  
"Yeah," Shawn sat down on the steps and ran a hand through his hair, "Kev isn't gonna leave town for a few more days. I want to get this over with."  
  
"All right," I stood up, "Let's go. You won't give me any peace otherwise will you?"  
  
Shawn grinned roguishly, "Not a chance."  
  
I laughed but inside I was uneasy. I could only hope my fledgling knew what he was doing.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I'll make it up to you . . . I promise. Reviews don't hurt either! ( 


	6. Kevin Nash

CHAPTER 6: Kevin Nash  
  
I had expected to drive to Kevin's hotel but Briana had other ideas. She grinned at me mischievously, "I think we shall use this as an opportunity for a lesson," she declared moving forward and wrapping me in her arms. "Hold on," she laughed.  
  
I gasped as my feet left the ground. In a matter of seconds we were hundred of feet in the air. I looked up at her to find her smiling at me, "Time to learn to fly, baby bird." I must admit that I screamed when she dropped me. I heard her call out to me, "Use your mind. Will yourself to fly."  
  
I pushed panic from my mind and order myself not to fall. Miraculously, my descent slowed and then stopped. Briana was suddenly next to me grinning proudly. "Excellent," she praised.  
  
"You dropped me!" I cried angrily, "You scared me to death."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "It's the easiest way to learn. Besides, I would not have let you hit the ground."  
  
"Oh, that just makes it so much better," I retorted cynically.  
  
Briana shook her finger at me. "You are not a mortal anymore, Shawn, stop thinking like one." Though well intentioned her words cut me. She must have seen it in my expression because she took my hand, "Come, we should be on our way to see your friend. Will yourself to move and follow me."  
  
Any pain I had felt was quickly forgotten as we soared hundreds of feet above the earth. I grinned in exhilaration. I did a flip in midair and laughed. I felt like a kid again. Briana watched me with a smile on her face as I led the way. These new vampire senses were great. I knew instinctively which way to go. The trip, which would have taken nearly half an hour in the car, took only five minutes. We landed a block away in an alley to avoid being spotted. We walked the block to the hotel.  
  
My dead heart was hammering in my chest as I walked into the lobby and made a beeline for the elevator. Briana followed in silence allowing me to take the lead. Looking back I realize now how hard it must have been to let me go to Kevin and I love her more for it. We took the elevator to the third floor and I knocked on Kevin's door. Kevin answered and guiltily I immediately noticed the circles beneath his eyes.  
  
Kevin's blue eyes widened and he immediately wrapped me in a hug lifting my feet off the ground. I hugged him back closing my eyes as I felt the embarrassing sting of tears. I couldn't cry. I didn't want Kevin to see the blood. "Where have you been, Shawn? Everyone has been worried to death!"  
  
Nash put me down and stared at me sternly. I smiled, "Aren't you going to invite us in?" I asked gesturing towards Briana who stood behind me.  
  
Kevin frowned. I suppressed a grin. He was probably mad as hell that he hadn't noticed her before. But then, I doubt she had wanted him to. "Come in then," he said standing back from the door. "Who's your pretty friend, Michaels," his tone suggested that if I had been off on a fling he was going to kill me.  
  
I hesitated not sure how to introduce her. She saved me the trouble. She stepped forward a friendly smile gracing her features, "My name is Briana. It's nice to finally meet you, Kevin."  
  
Kevin looked over at me, "Finally?"  
  
I rubbed the back of my neck. "I've got something to tell you, Kev. I think you should sit down."  
  
His brows furrowed but Kevin complied sitting down with her arms crossed. I took a deep breath. How could I explain this to him? Kevin was my best friend and had once been so much more. The feelings between us had never really gone away. Now, I had to say goodbye.  
  
"What's wrong, Shawn?" Kevin asked distressed at my obvious unhappiness.  
  
"Oh, Kevin," I whispered, "I don't know how to explain this to you."  
  
"Just tell me the truth, Shawnie," he replied, "We've always been honest with each other."  
  
"I'm a vampire."  
  
Kevin stared at me as if I had grown another head then burst out laughing. "That's a good one, Shawn," he laughed slapping his knee, "Now really, what is going on?"  
  
"I just told you, Kevin," I stepped forward and grinned displaying my fangs. Kevin froze horrified. "Oh, my God," he whispered.  
  
I hastily tried to reassure him, "I'm still me, Kevin. But, I-I can't go back to the WWE. I have to leave. But I couldn't leave without letting you know that I'm okay. I couldn't let you think that I was lying dead in the gutter somewhere. I couldn't do that to you. You're my best friend, Kevin. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."  
  
A tear slipped from Kevin's eyes and my big sexy had never looked more beautiful than he did at that moment. "How, who . . ." he trailed off and a light went on in his head. He turned to Briana with a snarl, "You did this!"  
  
Briana nodded, "Yes," she admitted, "This is my doing."  
  
Kevin jumped to his feet stalking towards her, "Who gave you the right?" he demanded.  
  
I jumped between them. Briana could kill him in an instant if she chose. But as I looked at her face I saw that she had no intentions of that. Briana's blue eyes were filled with sorrow and pity. She seemed resigned. To what I didn't know.  
  
"Kevin, please," I whispered looking up at him, "Don't make this harder than it already is," I couldn't stop it. A blood tear fell from my eye and Kevin stared in astonishment.  
  
"Oh, Shawn," he whispered as the tears fell freely down his face, "What am I going to do without you?" He pulled me into his arms and we cried together. I could smell the blood but I forced the hunger down. I could never do that to Kevin. I clung to him not knowing how I could face eternity without him. 


	7. A Gift

CHAPTER 7: A Gift  
  
I watched my fledgling and his friend and I could not help but be moved by their pain. I had always known that these two were close but somehow I did not realize how close until now. The blood tears fell down my cheeks as well as I watched them cry in each other's arms.  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew what had to be done. But I could not do so without the consent of both of them. If it wasn't done I would loose Shawn. He would resent me forever. I laid a hand on Kevin's arm. He looked down at me and I could see the anger in his eyes. I had taken his Heartbreaker from him.  
  
"Kevin," I began softly, "Please believe me when I say I never meant to cause pain. In my desire for Shawn I neglected to realize how close you really are. Allow me to make amends," I paused praying to God and not sure if he would hear the prayers of one of the damned, "I have given my ancient blood to Shawn and now I offer it to you."  
  
Shawn pulled away with a gasp and looked at me with wide eyes, his face streaked with blood, "Briana . . .," he whispered looking from me to Kevin and back again.  
  
Kevin stared at me transfixed. Gently, I urged Shawn to step to the side and took Kevin's hand. I looked into his eyes searching. I nodded satisfied. Kevin had a good heart. "You may choose to refuse my offer. I forced it on Shawn but I won't make the same mistake with you. Shawn could never exist without you. I see it now and I suspect the same is true of you. I need only the consent of the two of you and it will be done."  
  
I let go of his hand and stepped back. This was up to Shawn and Kevin. I would not attempt to influence their decision. The two friends stared at each other their eyes expressing what words could not.  
  
Kevin looked to me again, "If I agree what happens?"  
  
"I will drain you to the brink of death and then I will give you my blood. When the exchange is done, your body will die and you will be a vampire. The transformation is painful but the pain is fleeting. You will have a home with Shawn and I. I will teach you and protect you as my fledgling." I waited for his answer. I had been as honest as possible. I wanted him to know what he was getting into.  
  
"Shawn?" Kevin turned to his friend, "What do you think?"  
  
Shawn smiled sorrowfully and shook his head, "I want you to come with us but it's your decision, Kevin. I can't make this choice for you."  
  
Kevin sank down into an armchair and he was silent for a long time. At last he looked up at us and I knew his answer before he said the words. "I want it," he told me grimly, "My answer is yes."  
  
"Very well," I extended a hand and pulled him to his feet, "Come sit on the couch with me, my darling." He followed obediently and when we were seated I drew him into my arms, "I will be as gentle as I can," I promised brushing his blond hair from his neck, "Close your eyes," I whispered.  
  
Kevin looked at Shawn one last time before closing his eyes. I leaned forward and sank my fangs into his neck. His warm blood gushed into my mouth. I drank seeking to give him as much pleasure and as little pain as I could. When I pulled back he was limp in my arms. I laid him back and bit my wrist. I held the wound to his lips, "Drink," I told him, "and the pain will pass."  
  
Kevin drank feebly at first and then with vigor as the thirst for my blood overwhelmed him. I repeated the process several times as I had with Shawn and when it was completed I sagged against the cushions exhausted. Making two fledglings in such a short period of time had drained my reserves.  
  
Kevin began to convulse as his body died and Shawn stood frozen not sure who to go to. "Go to him, Shawn," I said making the decision for him, "I will be fine."  
  
Shawn needed no further prodding. He took Kevin in his arms and held him until several minutes had passed and Kevin lay still in his arms. Shawn kissed his forehead. "What do I do?" he asked, "I can't carry both of you home."  
  
I tried to stand up but I was too weak from the exchange. I looked about the room. Good, the windows had thick blinds. "Put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, Shawn," I replied, "We will stay here tonight. Draw the curtains and we should be fine." I had nothing to worry about of course. It had been centuries since the sun had troubled me but my fledglings would not be able to withstand it for at least a hundred years or more.  
  
I forced myself to sit up straighter and examined my newest childe. He was still conscious but his eyes drooped sleepily. I hated it that I was too weak to take care of him. Nash was my responsibility now just as Shawn was. "Take him to the bathroom and wash him, Shawn," I ordered, "Then put him to bed. He will sleep until tomorrow night."  
  
Shawn looked down at his friend doubtfully and I laughed, "You'll be able to lift him, my Heartbreaker, you'll be surprised at how strong you are."  
  
Shawn stood lifting his large friend in his arms. I burst out laughing. The picture it made was hysterical as Nash was nearly seven feet tall and Shawn was not much over six. Yet, Shawn cradled him in his arms as easily as if Nash weighed little more than a child. Shawn grinned and with a wink carried his friend to the bathroom.  
  
I must have dozed because when my eyes opened Shawn was standing over me. I noted that the blinds had been pulled to block out the sunlight. "You need to feed," he stated flatly.  
  
I laughed, "Yes, but I am afraid it will have to wait. I am too weak to venture out tonight."  
  
"Take my blood then," he ordered me sternly.  
  
"That's not necessary, Shawn," I smiled grateful for the offer.  
  
"You don't seem to understand me. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, lady."  
  
"Shawn . . ."  
  
"Drink," he cut me off.  
  
I laughed again, "Last I checked I was the master of this little group and yet my fledgling of only two days is telling me what to do."  
  
"Damn right," Shawn growled sitting next to me. He placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. "You did it for me last night now let me do it for you."  
  
My heartbreaker was beautiful in his sternness. "All right already," I chuckled, "Have it your way, my love." Shawn placed his hand on the back of my head and guided me towards his neck. I allowed my teeth to break the skin and he sighed in pleasure as did I. I took only a small drink but it restored a bit of my strength. I would be quite comfortable now until I could feed tomorrow. I pulled back licking the blood from his neck even as the wound healed. "Thank you, Shawn," I whispered snuggling against him.  
  
We heard the footsteps and looked up to find Kevin standing several feet from us. He looked like he was ready to drop. I don't know how he managed to wake let alone get to his feet. Most fledglings sleep for an entire day after being made. I pulled back feeling instinctively protective. "What are you doing out of bed?" I scolded, "Come here and sit down before you fall down."  
  
As tired as he was he had the audacity to arch an eyebrow in amusement. Shawn chuckled, "Better do as she says, Kev, or she's likely to pick you up and carry you back to bed." Kevin's features softened when his eyes came to rest on Shawn. He came to the couch settling next to Shawn.  
  
"Why am I so tired?" he asked laying his head against Shawn's shoulder.  
  
"It's the transformation," I told him, "You should be in bed. You need to rest."  
  
Kevin blushed, "I d-didn't want to be alone," he muttered looking down.  
  
My heart melted. It was disarming to see this giant so gentle and uncertain. "Why don't we all go to bed?" I suggested gently, "Dawn is coming and Shawn must sleep soon."  
  
Kevin looked back up and a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, "Okay."  
  
I escorted my fledglings to the bedroom, my arm around Kevin to keep him from stumbling. I tucked Kevin in and Shawn lay down next to him and then I lay down next to Shawn. "Sleep my beautiful, children," I coaxed kissing them each on the forehead.  
  
They closed their eyes and were soon asleep. I took this opportunity to study them. I was proud of them. They were so beautiful. Kevin was quickly finding place in my heart next to the one that Shawn held. I lay my head on the pillow and closed my eyes following my children into slumber. 


	8. First Kill

CHAPTER 8: First Kill  
  
When I opened my eyes again I was hungry. I pushed the feeling aside and turned to find that Briana was gone but Shawn still lay next to me sound asleep. I smiled. Shawn always was the last one up. As I studied him I was taken aback by the changes in my senses. Shawn had always been beautiful but the details that I could see now made him breathtaking. I brushed a strand of hair out of his face. Shawn was more important than anything to me. Carefully, I climbed from the bed. I needed to talk to Briana and I had better like her answers 'cause I wasn't lettin' anyone mess with Shawn.  
  
I found her in the living area of my suite. She was standing with her back to me lookin' out the window. Sensing my presence she turned and smiled, "Hello Kevin," she greeted me softly. I nodded suddenly unsure of where to begin. I was in awe of her and all of my bluster went out of me.  
  
Briana walked past me her steps so graceful that it seemed like her feet never touched the ground. She sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. "Come and sit down," she invited softly, "I know there are things you need to know."  
  
I walked to the couch and sat down suddenly feeling as nervous as a virgin on prom night. She smiled again knowingly. "I can hear your thoughts, Kevin, I know what you want to ask but go ahead and ask anyway."  
  
I frowned. I didn't want nobody in my head. "Can you really read my mind?"  
  
Briana nodded, "And so can Shawn and so can you. All vampires are telepathic. You just have to learn how to use that gift." She leaned forward, "But that is not what you wanted to talk about is it?" Briana reached forward with her small hand and caressed my cheek, "You have no need to fear me, Kevin, ask your questions and I will answer them as honestly as I can."  
  
I took a deep breath though I no longer needed the air to live. "Why Shawn?" I managed, "He was wrestlin' again and he was happy. So why did you have to chose him?"  
  
She flinched at the anger in my voice and her blue eyes shimmered with blood tears. She sighed then raised her eyes to meet mine. "Because I was lonely and just watching him on RAW made me fall in love with him. His fire drew me and suddenly I couldn't bear to be alone anymore. So I took him," Briana took my hand, "I've been alone for centuries, Kevin, and perhaps I should have thought it over more but I'm not sorry. I love him."  
  
As protective as I am towards Shawn I felt my anger slowly seeping away. Still I had another question to ask, "Why did you give me the blood?"  
  
Briana smiled squeezing my hand which she still held. "Because I would have lost him. Shawn could never have been happy without you. I realized that last night. I saw how much you loved him. I knew what I had to do."  
  
And if I had said no?"  
  
"Then I would have left you alone."  
  
"Now you're stuck with me," I felt chilled at the thought of her not wanting me. What would I do . . .  
  
"Oh my darling," she cried cutting into my thoughts and pulling me into her arms, "Of course I want you! Don't you dare think otherwise," Briana pulled back and framed my face in her hands, "Listen to me, Kevin Nash," she ordered sternly, "Whether I originally intended to give you the blood or not has no bearing on my love for you. You are mine now just like Shawn and you have just as much of a right to my love as he does and don't you forget it."  
  
I smiled with relief, "Yes ma'am," I teased.  
  
Briana smiled back and kissed my forehead. "Now, is there anything else?"  
  
"I'm hungry," I whined the pain coming back now that my other worries had been proved groundless, "It hurts."  
  
"I know," she said sympathetically, "I'd give you my blood but I've given too much. I'm too weak,' Briana grinned suddenly, "But if you can get Shawn out of bed we can fix that."  
  
I grinned wickedly, "Oh I can get him out of bed. Don't worry 'bout that."  
  
I jumped off the couch making a beeline for the bedroom. I've always loved doing this. I stopped at Shawn's side of the bed. I poked him in the side, "Wake up, Shawnie."  
  
Shawn moaned, "Leave me 'lone, Kev."  
  
"Nope. It's time to get up," I repeated poking him again.  
  
Shawn pulled the covers over his head, "Kiss my ass, Kevin," he muttered his voice muffled.  
  
I chuckled, "That's what I was hopin' you'd say." Before Shawn could answer I picked up the mattress tipping it so Shawn tumbled out onto the floor. He glared up at me. "That's it," he yelled climbing to his feet and launched himself across the bed and tackling me to the ground.  
  
I rolled so that I was on top and grinned smugly. He glared, "I hate you."  
  
"No, you don't" I replied still grinning.  
  
"How cute," Briana's voice laughed behind us. We turned our heads to see her standing in the doorway clutching her sides as she laughed.  
  
Shawn's eyes widened as I let him up. "Hey! You put him up to this!"  
  
She shrugged blue eyes twinkling, "I just told him to wake you up. Now get dressed. Kevin needs to feed and so do you."  
  
"Fine." Briana and I shared a smile as Shawn climbed to his feet sulking off to the bathroom to brush his tousled hair.  
  
When Shawn was ready he joined us in the living room and leaned down to place a kiss on Briana's lips. Several minutes later we were following Briana out of the hotel and out into the city. As we followed her I was suddenly terrified. I was gonna have to drink the blood of a human being. Could I do it? More importantly could I live with myself afterward? 


End file.
